Conventionally, in this kind of technical field, for example, a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-115515 discloses a seat having a ventilative property, which comprises: an urethane foam padding provided in a seating area of a seat cushion of the seat at a point where a buttocks portion of a seat occupant is to be positioned; and a three-dimensional network cushion element disposed in the seat cushion at another point where two thigh portions of the seat occupant are to be positioned, wherein the three-dimensional network cushion element is formed by entangling fibers with one another in a three-dimensional network fashion. In this prior art, the three-dimensional network cushion element acts to ventilate the seat cushion at the point corresponding to the seat occupant's thigh portions, thereby reducing humidity there to minimize the possibility of the seat occupant's getting sweaty at his or her thigh portions.